sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Alameda County Bar Association - Volunteer Legal Services/Immigration Clinic
610 - 16th Street, Suite 426, Oakland 94612 510-893-7160 510-893-3119 (FAX) M-F: 8:30am-4:30pm Provides free legal assistance to low-income residents in Alameda County in the areas of general family law advice (custody, visitation, and support), dissolution of marriage, immigration, debt collection, guardianship, and low-income landlord eviction assistance. For certain types of cases, and for cases that the clinics cannot handle, the VLSC operates a referral service for pro bono representation (there is an administrative fee for all cases placed with a pro bono attorney) Each year hundreds of volunteer attorneys assist more than 2,000 clients. 2010 HAP Manual Text Alameda County Bar Association - Volunteer Legal Services/Immigration Clinic - P 70 Washington Street, Suite 200, Oakland, CA 94607 510-302-2222 (Intake Line) M-F: 8:30am-4:30pm http://www.acbanet.org/index.cfm?fuseaction=content.contentdetail&id=8789 Provides free legal assistance to low-income residents in Alameda County in the areas of general family law advice (custody, visitation, and support), dissolution of marriage, immigration, debt collection, guardianship, and low-income landlord eviction assistance. For certain types of cases, and for cases that the clinics cannot handle, the VLSC operates a referral service for pro bono representation (there is an administrative fee for all cases placed with a pro bono attorney) Each year hundreds of volunteer attorneys assist more than 2,000 clients. 2010 HAP Manual Text Alameda County Bar Association - Volunteer Legal Services/Immigration Clinic - Q 70 Washington St, Suite 200, Oakland 94607 510-302-2222 510-452-2224 (FAX) M-F: 8:30am-4:30pm Provides free legal a 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Alameda County Bar Association – Volunteer Legal Services/Immigration Clinic (VLSC) - O 70 Washington St., Suite 200, Oakland, CA 94607 510-302-2222 (Intake Line) https://www.acbanet.org/For%20the%20Public/VolunteerLegalServicesCorportation.aspxM–F: 8:30 a.m.–4p.m. The VLSC provides free legal assistance to low-income residents in Alameda County in the areas of general family law advice (custody, visitation, and support), dissolution of marriage, immigration, debt collection, guardianship, and low-income landlord eviction assistance. For certain types of cases, and for cases that the clinics cannot handle, the VLSC operates a referral service for pro bono representation (there is an administrative fee for all cases placed with a pro bono attorney). Each year, hundreds of volunteer attorneys assist more than 2,000 clients. Alameda County Bar Association – Volunteer Legal Services/Immigration Clinic - P 70 Washington St., Suite 200, Oakland 94607 510-302-2222 (callers should select “Option 4”, with LRS phones open until 4pm M-F. After hours calls have option of leaving a message which will be returned the next day or as soon as possible) 510-452-2224 (Fax) M–F: 8:30 a.m.–4:30 p.m. Provides free legal assistance to low-income residents in Alameda County in the areas of general family law advice (custody, visitation, and support), dissolution of marriage, immigration, debt collection, guardianship, and low-income landlord eviction assistance. For certain types of cases, and for cases that the clinics cannot handle, the VLSC operates a referral service for pro bono representation (there is an administrative fee for all cases placed with a pro bono attorney). Each year, hundreds of volunteer attorneys assist more than 2,000 clients. Category:Eviction Defense Assistance Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Needs Clean Up